


you say we're just friends but I swear when nobody's around

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, kind of, what we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: When Seungcheol wants to give, Jeonghan takes, takes, takes.





	you say we're just friends but I swear when nobody's around

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on CC who requested Jeongcheol PWP: I gotchu, I gotchu. ✊
> 
> I took it seriously, so there's only a semblance of plot in this haha. I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjIkAvqyjRs) while I wrote it, so please do. I think it's really fitting, and such a good song. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Take it slow, babe,” Seungcheol chuckles when Jeonghan forcefully presses him against his door, a loud thud that probably rings out in the apartment. “They still don’t know.”

“Mmm,” Jeonghan hums in Seungcheol’s neck, placing little kisses down his chest, falling to his knees. Seungcheol puts a hand in his hair, not to guide him, just to feel. Jeonghan doesn't need any guidance.

“Although I have to admit, pretending to be angry with me and then dragging me in here to _“talk”_? Good cover,” Seungcheol nods, swallowing at the feeling of Jeonghan's lips on his navel.

“Hate sex is kinda hot, just saying,” Jeonghan explains, quickly undoing his button and his zipper, taking him out of his boxers and into his mouth without wasting a second.

Seungcheol groans. Jeonghan is way too talented with his mouth, way too good at making Seungcheol's knees give in seconds.

Seungcheol guesses a lot of people would look at him, see his laidback, almost lazy style of living and not realize just how _intense_ he is, especially in bed. He’s impatient, quick, demands a lot and takes even more, wrings you out until you’re exhausted and panting.

That’s what Seungcheol found hot about him in the first place; he could be laying down somewhere, but the moment he opened his eyes, fixed them on you or on something, he wouldn’t give up until it was his. That quiet determination in his eyes, the way he didn't show it quite to anyone. Jeonghan would let you see him chasing you only if he trusts you; otherwise, you'd fall without even realizing.

Seungcheol _willingly_ gave up, because now he gets to see Jeonghan like this, taking Seungcheol in his throat, his eyes big and wide, looking up at him, the strands of his soft hair between Seungcheol’s fingers.

(It’s not even giving up when you do it entirely because you couldn’t imagine yourself without him though.)

Jeonghan moans around his cock, the telltale sign that he’s touching himself, impatient, so Seungcheol pulls him off him, picks him up to kiss him, deep, quick, just how he likes it.

One day, maybe Seungcheol will tie him up and teach him the meaning of slow, but not today.

He changes their positions, pushes Jeonghan against the door instead, so Seungcheol can drop to his knees, take his pants and his underwear down. He's not as good as giving blowjobs like Jeonghan, but he can still try, mouth at the underside of his cock, suck the tip in, try to go down as much as he can take. Above him, Jeonghan curses, lets out small whiny noises in his soft voice that always get to Seungcheol. He knows that if he opened his eyes, Jeonghan would be looking down at him, since he said he likes watching Seungcheol's lips take him in, his hard cock bobbing on his stomach. 

Jeonghan takes Seungcheol's hand from his hip and brings it to his mouth, gets Seungcheol's index and middle fingers wet, and Seungcheol knows what he wants.

So he doesn't hesitate to give it to him, teasing his fingers on his hole, slipping his index finger in, just to the first knuckle, while he's still eagerly sucking him off. Jeonghan moans, long and loud, before he quickly shuts himself up, a hand over his mouth. Seungcheol would have done it himself if he could, but since he's... otherwise occupied, he can't.

Jeonghan keeps his noises in check, so Seungcheol slips his finger in deeper, slowly, like a little reward, but Jeonghan makes a small noise of complaint.

"More," he whispers, moving his hips slow, to not hurt Seungcheol, but also trying to arch back to get Seungcheol's finger deeper inside him, push further in Seungcheol's mouth. Seungcheol won't give him two without lube, and he knows it, so he pulls off.

"Bed," he pats his hip, watching as Jeonghan loses his clothes on the way, lounges on his bed and touches himself, one hand on his cock and one teasing at his hole, quick, heavy, arching his back into it, putting on a show for Seungcheol. His eyes stay fixed on Seungcheol, so he makes a show himself of taking his clothes off, finding the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer, throwing them next to Jeonghan and sitting at the foot of the bed.

Jeonghan knows Seungcheol likes _watching._  Jeonghan likes indulging him too, so he takes his hand off from his cock to pick up the lube, squirt it on his fingers. He spreads his legs so Seungcheol can _see,_ watch as he gets two of his fingers inside himself right away.

He whines from the stretch, and he knows he can't, so when Seungcheol's eyes snap to his, he puts a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans.

There are very few sights Seungcheol likes more than this. Jeonghan with his legs spread, his fingers sliding quickly inside himself, impatient, his eager, teasing eyes fixed on Seungcheol, so as to say _"Do you like it? Do you like what you see?"_ His hand on his mouth, stifling his usually loud noises, the knowledge that they're one door away from everyone else, and yet Jeonghan can't hold back for even a few minutes.  _Needs_ Seungcheol, in that raw, unfiltered way, giving himself up to him, opening himself up like that for him.

Seungcheol does like it,  _loves it,_ gets a hand on himself to tease at his tip, slide the precome on his shaft, his mouth open at the sight. Jeonghan is so hot, always so insistent on what he does, that he always gets Seungcheol weak, wild. Seungcheol can't hold back with him either, 

When Jeonghan wants to get another finger inside himself, get himself really ready, Seungcheol grabs his wrist, stops him. He grabs the lube himself, spreading it over his fingers, sliding his index finger inside Jeonghan alongside his two.

They've never really done this, so Jeonghan's eyes are wide, surprised. Seungcheol smooths a hand over his hip, watches as Jeonghan drops the hand from his mouth, grabs the sheets instead and bites his lip when Seungcheol gets deep, pushing his own fingers in deeper. They don't sync, Jeonghan faster than Seungcheol's slow pace, and Seungcheol can't even imagine how it feels. By Jeonghan's silent, barely there whines, his expression contorted in pleasure, he figures it's good. 

But his hand eventually cramps, Seungcheol can tell since the position is hard to maintain, so he pushes at Jeonghan's wrist to take his fingers out. So Seungcheol can slide two inside him, scissoring them, opening him up. Jeonghan's hand quickly gets on his cock, tugging at himself quite harshly, quickly, his hand tight around his cock, his mouth dropping open in pleasure.

Seungcheol loves fingering Jeonghan because he always gets like this, loses himself in it, arches his back, tugs at his cock, when he can, he moans and whines, trying to get as much pleasure out of it as he can. It's part of how intense he is that nothing is really foreplay with him; whatever it is, it's all the main act, it's hot and heavy. Seungcheol's mouth, his fingers, no matter how much Seungcheol wants to say he's doing things to him, it's more like Jeonghan's using them to get himself off, get himself where he wants to be.

"One more," he whispers, arches his back when Seungcheol gets his third finger inside him, opens him up for him..

When he's decided he's done, Jeonghan moves up, tugs at Seungcheol and turns him so he's on his back, straddling him. He reaches behind himself, tugs at Seungcheol's cock, who's already so hard he sees stars, and lubes him up, dropping down on him in a second flat.

Seungcheol loves it when he does that because he's so tight, so warm around him. He doesn't bounce right away, just grinds on him for a bit, takes him in deep, getting both of them used to the feeling.

Jeonghan always mellows, gets slower only when Seungcheol's finally fucking him. Like Seungcheol inside him is a drug and he finally got his fix, on his terms. Free to do whatever he wants, because Seungcheol's hands on his hips aren't there to guide, just to feel.

Not that he can't. He could. He could turn Jeonghan on his back, on his stomach, on his knees, take and take, and Jeonghan would love that too, does love it when he does it.

But he doesn't want to. Because he loves seeing _Jeonghan_ take. Bounce down on Seungcheol, the pure sensations of it, how tight he is around him, how he can feel _everything._

Before he realizes.

"Hannie," he tugs at his hand, brings him down so Seungcheol can whisper in his ear. "Condom."

"Mmm," Jeonghan whispers back. "Did you fuck anyone else since we got tested?"

"No."

"Didn't either. We're fine. Just don't come in me."

Seungcheol nods, wraps a hand around Jeonghan because he kind of likes him like this, pressed to Seungcheol's chest, his lips on his neck. He helps him, grinds up into him, before Jeonghan decides he's had enough, lifts himself up with his hands on Seungcheol's chest and bounces quickly on his cock, groaning. The sound of skin slapping on skin rings out in the room a couple of times, before Seungcheol stops him with his hands on his thighs, slows him down. When Jeonghan finds his pace, Seungcheol can watch.

Seungcheol watches. Has to watch. Over his members, to make sure they don't get hurt, over the company, to make sure they help and not put obstacles in their path, for their fans, for issues, for things arising, for everything. 

Watching Jeonghan though... it's different. Be it in bed, be it outside, when his eyes land on Jeonghan, he doesn't feel responsible. He feels alive.

Jeonghan's beautiful. Everything about him is, on the inside and outside. But like this, Seungcheol takes the time to admire. He likes watching the draw of Jeonghan's abs as he slowly moves himself up and down, the strain in his thighs. The dip in his waist, Seungcheol's big hands fitting in it just right. The bounce of his cock, even prettier when Seungcheol gets his hand on him, making him arch his back. The curve of his neck, the now much shorter hair falling under it, compared to when they started. His drawn lips, his eyes, sometimes closed, sometimes on Seungcheol. His expressions, how he smiles sometimes, like this makes him happy.

When he gets close, how he bites his lip to stop himself from whining, arching up into Seungcheol's fist on his cock, grinding himself so Seungcheol gets deeper inside him. How he trembles when Seungcheol finds his spot, when he bends down because he knows he can't keep quiet when he comes.

So Seungcheol has to keep him quiet. He kisses him, bites at his lip, muffling his sounds as Jeonghan comes on his stomach and in his fist, tightening around Seungcheol, driving him crazy with pleasure.

He pulls out, because it takes an empty dorm and all the windows locked for Seungcheol to even think about continuing to fuck him when he already came. Because he's _loud,_ and no muffling can help with that.

Jeonghan takes his cock in his hands instead, straddling Seungcheol's thighs, one rubbing at his tip and one stroking him. He has small hands, that always look so dainty around him, that it only takes Seungcheol a few seconds to feel the pleasure build up in his stomach, before he comes all over himself and in Jeonghan's hands, waves of pleasure running through him.

And because Jeonghan is Jeonghan, he brings his hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers in, swallowing around them, swallowing Seungcheol's come.

Seungcheol groans. He's unbelievable.

"Next time, you should come in my mouth then," Jeonghan whispers, winks, gets down from over him and finds the wet tissues on Seungcheol's desk, cleans himself up and throws some to Seungcheol.

They need to shower, but they have to shower in their own dorms, since he can hear the members in the living room, playing games or something.

He'd like it to be not obvious, what they just did, before walking into the living room, so he smooths down Jeonghan's hair, has Jeonghan do the same to him, takes the chance to kiss him once more. He opens the window too because the room must smell like sex, and even if Jeonghan lives by himself, it's still...

When they walk out, he was right. Most of the members are in the living room, probably waiting for them. Jeonghan put up quite an act, pretended to be really angry with him, so they're curious.

"I'm gonna go down," Seungcheol says, passes by them. "Schedule tomorrow, wake up at 5 AM, don't forget."

They all groan, but Seungcheol can see how carefully they're watching him and Jeonghan.

"Are you two... okay?" Seungkwan asks, careful, hesitant, and Seungcheol nods.

"Yeah. We're fine," he smiles at Jeonghan, sees him smile back.

"We're good."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! (Also always have safe sex, people. Use protection.) 
> 
> Come talk to me on twt or CC @bbysvts. <3


End file.
